Unique mais semblable
by Azazel Shaar'yn
Summary: Harry vit chez les Dursley, et s'habitue à l'idée qu'il est un monstre et doit rester seul. Jusqu'à ses onze ans du moins ou il découvre qu'il est sorcier, qu'il a un frère jumeau: Axel le Survivant. Ce monde l'envoit alors dans le tourbillon de la guerre et des affres adolescentes. Que faire lorsqu'on doit sauver un monde qui vous entraîne vers l'enfer depuis votre naissance ?
1. Présentation

**Présentation**

* * *

Titre

Unique mais semblable

Auteur

Azazel Shaar'yn

Disclaimer

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais je ne désespère pas d'en inventer un jour qui seront à leur hauteur. Par contre ce scénario est tout à moi ainsi que les possibles OC qui pourraient apparaître durant cette fiction.

Genre

Aventure – Angst (sans doute un peu, Harry Potter est quand même un livre sur fond de guerre avec quelques combats)

Rate

Probablement T durant toute la fiction mais si mon humeur déraille il est possible que ça vire au M et pas pour des scènes de romance. Rassurez-vous il y a peu de chance que ça arrive et si c'est le cas vous serrez prévenu en début de chapitre.

Rythme de publication

Non décidé – Peut être un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaines. A voir.

Synopsis

C'est mort ! Personne ne lit toute l'histoire dans un truc aussi idiot qu'un résumé ! C'est trop facile après tu connais toute la trame ! Vous avez déjà eut un avant goût pour entrer ici alors hop je vous propose de passez au prologue pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	2. Prologue

Voilà, je réécris enfin. Après près d'un mois d'abstinence littéraire involontaire je retrouve avec bonheur les pages noircies et les scénarios qui y naissent. C'est tout à mon bonheur que je vous écris ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

•

•

•

**Prologue**

•

•

•

* * *

_31 juillet 1980, Sainte-Mangouste_

Il attendait. Avec autant d'impatience que de peur. Lui et sa douce Lily allaient être parents. Il avait eut neuf mois pour s'habituer à l'idée mais en cet instant, dans l'attente que provoquait l'accouchement il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il allait être père. Une impression de surréalisme l'envahissait à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient.

Un peu plus loin un jeune homme au cheveux noir ondulant jusque ses épaules faisait les cent pas. Cela eut le mérite de le faire légèrement sourire, c'était lui le futur parent pourtant Sirius paraissait presque plus anxieux que lui. Et ce à l'antithèse total de l'homme au cheveux miel qui patientait calmement à côté de lui, euphorique à l'idée de voir sa meute s'agrandir. Rémus serait sans aucun doute aussi heureux que James. Quand à Peter se dernier n'était pas venu, suite à leur choix pour le nommer gardien du secret ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de faire comme si ils s'étaient violemment disputés de manière à ce qu'il soit la dernière personne que l'on penserait être l'homme de confiance du couple Potter.

Après un temps indéfinissable une jeune médicomage s'approchait d'eux l'air fatiguée mais heureuse. Elle chercha des yeux le mari de sa patiente et offrit un grand sourire à James lorsque ce dernier se leva pour foncer sur elle.

« Alors ? Tout c'est bien passé ? Lily va bien ? Et notre enfant ? » commença-t-il à demander dans un semblant de frénésie.

Là médicomage prit un instant une grande inspiration et sourie d'un air mutin, sur de l'effet de son annonce.

« Félicitation, vous êtes le père de deux très beaux garçons en pleine forme ! »

Les réactions furent diverses, Sirius se mit à faire des petits bonds de joie, Rémus sembla presque rayonner de bonheur. James quand à lui fut d'abord complètement figé par le ''jumeaux'', jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'évanouisse sous une vague de pure bonheur et de soulagement.

_•_

_31 octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow_

« Jamesie ! Regarde-les ne sont ils pas irrésistible ! »

James esquissa un sourire amusé devant l'air totalement gaga de Sirius en train de s'extasier devant les deux petits bouts installés dans un parc. Les deux enfants étaient étrangement semblable mais à la fois très différent, Axel était hérissé d'une chevelure auburn souligné d'yeux bleu et présentait déjà le tempérament chahuteur d'un futur maraudeur pour la plus grande fierté de son père tandis que Harry semblait son exacte opposé avec son incontrôlable crinière noire et ses yeux émeraudes et son caractère calme et curieux qu'il semblait hérité de sa mère. C'était sans aucun doute pour ces deux caractéristiques que l'aîné, Harry, était le favori de Rémus alors que Sirius passait son temps à raconter des blagues au cadet. James et Lily pouvait se targuer de les aimer autant l'un que l'autre bien que James pense qu'il en venait parfois, même s'il ne se l'avouait jamais, à favoriser le petit Axel qui lui ressemblait tellement. Il aimait aussi énormément Harry mais l'enfant calme qu'il entrevoyait en lui ne l'emballait pas autant que la malice que semblait développer son frère. Même si à cette âge il était difficile de vraiment se prononcer.

Il secoua la tête pour se tirer de ce débat intérieur qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir et reporta son attention sur Lily qui s'était adossée à l'embrasure de la cuisine pour observer l'amusante scène du retour en enfance de Sirius qui se roulait à moitié par terre devant les enfants qui observait son manège et ses mimiques d'un air curieux. James se racla la gorge en tentant de ne pas sourire et de prendre un air sévère, en vain. Sirius ne sembla pas touché par ce semblant de sévérité mais se tourna néanmoins vers lui, curieux de se qui pouvait être assez important pour l'arrêter dans son ''spectacle''.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié un rendez-vous par hasard ? » glissa James d'un air innocent.

Sirius le regarda avec incompréhension, tourna les yeux vers l'horloge sorcière au mur avant de reporter son attention sur James. Ce dernier put voir le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposer avant qu'il ne se lève en panique pour foncer vers la cheminée dans une exclamation d'horreur.

« Élaine va me tuer ! »

Il marmonna quelques mots d'excuses au couple avant de disparaître dans un nuage de flamme verte sous le rire de Lily et le regard compatissant de son mari. Si comme il le pensait ce dernier était affreusement en retard à son rendez-vous ou avait littéralement posé un lapin à Élaine le pauvre allait souffrir pour réussir à se faire pardonner. C'était une femme adorable et quelqu'un de très bien et d'extrêmement généreux mais dès que l'on en arrivait à son couple elle devenait absolument impitoyable face aux écarts de conduite, fréquent, de Sirius. Cependant ce dernier ne se plaignait que très peu de cette ''discipline de fer'' comme il la nommait et revenait à un rythme de vie plus sain sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Lily sourit devant la grimace à la fois compatissante et amusée qu'il adressa à la cheminée en pensant au départ précipité de son meilleur ami, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il allait se faire recevoir mais aussi que Sirius ne se gênerait pas pour utiliser son charme sur la demoiselle pour passer outre le sermon. Restait à voir si sa marcherait.

Elle se dirigea vers ses enfants et les prient dans ses bras, remerciant un instant la magie de les rendre plus léger pour qu'elle puisse les porter tous deux sans problème.

« Je vais les coucher et je reviens. » annonça-t-elle avant de se détourner vers l'escalier pour porter sa progéniture dans leurs chambres à l'étage.

Elle sentit le doux regard de James et ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire, elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un autant qu'elle l'aimait lui, tout comme elle n'avait jamais hait quelqu'un comme lui lors de leur scolarité, mais un moldu n'avait-il pas dit 'Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine'. Ils en étaient peut être la preuve. Elle sortit de ses pensées en atteignant la chambre de ses enfants, elle adorait cette pièce. Il y avait un sentiment de paix dans cette pièce qui l'émerveillait à chaque fois. Leur ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, et actuel chef de l'Ordre du Phénix avec lequel ils se battaient, avait tenu à leur faire un cadeau pour la naissance de leur enfants et avait enchanté la chambre de la même manière que la grande salle de Poudlard ce qui donnait à cet instant l'image d'une clairière sous une myriade d'étoile qui illuminait le ciel de la chambre et donnait une impression d'infini. C'était magnifique. Elle cessa de s'émerveiller en entendant un gazouillement venir d'entre ses bras et coucha rapidement ses deux enfants qui tombèrent presque immédiatement dans le sommeil. Il était tard et Sirius les avaient maintenus éveillés relativement longtemps. Elle eut un sourire tendre en les regardant ainsi endormi avant de s'éclipser silencieusement.

Elle avait descendu une bonne partie des escaliers lorsqu'une explosion secoua violemment la maison, la précipitant vers la dernière marche pour la laisser profondément sonnée. Il y eut des éclats de lumière, des bruits de combat et une énième explosion avant que la brume qui recouvrait son esprit se dissipe pour la laisser figée dans une conclusion atroce. On les attaquaient. Et cela signifiait que Peter les avaient trahis, pire. Peter avait trahi James et toute la confiance des maraudeurs. Elle sentie la nausée poindre mais la repoussa du mieux qu'elle put et se releva avec difficulté, son sens de l'équilibre encore déstabilisé par le choc qu'avait provoqué sa chute. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas remonter les escaliers, sa coordination n'était pas assez rétablie. Mais alors que faire ? Sa baguette était restée dans le salon, la maison étant normalement exempte de tout danger. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus. Lily s'effondra, stupefixée. Et un sentiment d'horreur et de terreur atroce la saisie lorsqu'elle vit son agresseur se diriger vers l'étage avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Voldemort était heureux, si tant est qu'il puisse ressentir ce sentiment. Mais l'immense satisfaction qu'il ressentait à cet instant était sa version du bonheur. Il allait anéantir la famille Potter, cette soit-disant famille de la ''Lumière''. Ils allaient tuer leurs enfants puis il éliminerait le couple après qu'ils aient réalisés la perte de leur progéniture. Les Potter s'étaient trop souvent dressés sur son chemin et cette vengeance servirait d'exemple pour les autres alliés de Dumbledore, leur prouver qu'il n'étaient en sécurité nul part et qu'il tuerait tout opposant à sa cause. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il régnerait sur ce monde faible. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et laissa échapper un sourire tordu face à la chambre. Dumbledore. Bien, il peindrait ses murs fantaisistes avec le sang de ses victimes. Peut être même qu'il irait jusqu'à laisser un message ou inscrire sa marque avec du sang. Oui, cette idée lui plaisait. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les enfants en face de lui. Il délaissa instantanément le roux qui pleurait bruyamment au fond de son berceau pour se concentrer sur les yeux verts émeraudes qui le fixaient avec calme et une apparente curiosité. Il se sentait fasciné par le petit être qui le regardait sans aucune peur. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on ne le craigne pas, tous étaient terrifiés et n'osaient même pas prononcer son nom pourtant cet être d'à peine plus d'un an le regardait sans crainte. C'était fascinant, dommage qu'il doive le tuer. Il en venait presque à regretter de devoir l'éliminer. Il leva sa baguette vers lui, fixant toujours l'enfant qui avait une étrange lueur de compréhension dans les yeux mais toujours aucune peur. Vraiment fascinant. Une lueur verte s'échappa de sa baguette à la suite de quelques mots. Il vit la lumière de l'Avada se refléter dans les yeux émeraudes de l'enfant avant que le sort de frappe son front. La suite se fit floue. Une lueur verte illuminait la pièce. Une affreuse douleur lui déchira la poitrine avant d'enflammer son corps d'une souffrance dont il ne comprenait pas la provenance. Il n'eut que le temps de voir deux yeux émeraudes trop lumineux pour être mort avant que son corps ne se désagrège dans un soubresaut d'incompréhension.

La déflagration de pouvoir causée par la destruction du mage noir fit trembler la maison et une grande partie de la région environnante. Dans une chambre contenant deux petits être et le point de départ de l'onde de puissance, le choc avait, en plus de les avoir projeté au fond de leur petit lit, fait exploser le sol à l'endroit où se tenait Voldemort, envoyant des éclats dans toutes les direction. Ils épargnèrent Harry mais pas Alex qui fut blessé au bras gauche par un éclat aiguisé provoquant une blessure sanguinolente en forme de V.

Un peu plus loin, dans la rue permettant l'accès à la maison des Potter un homme bien trop grand pour être totalement humain apparut, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, le visage plissé par l'inquiétude. Tout deux s'élancèrent dans la maison. Albus Dumbledore, car tel était le nom du vieil homme, se précipita vers les corps stupéfixiés du couple Potter constatant avec soulagement qu'ils étaient saufs bien que James présente un assez grand nombre de coupure rien ne s'avérait les mettre en danger de mort. Il les réveillait aussitôt. Tous se précipitèrent vers la chambre d'enfant, la trouvant dans état effroyable mais ce ne fut pas cet état de fait qui les figea devant la porte. Au sol gisait une robe noire vide aux milieux de débris tâchés d'une poudre sombre. Et au fond de la pièce deux bambins bien vivant, l'un dormant, le front sanguinolent, le second pleurant, son bras blessé les narguants presque d'une lettre. Un simple symbole qui leur fit tous faire une erreur affreuse qu'il ne réaliserait que des années après lorsqu'il serait trop tard.

Elle les convainquit qu'Alex était le survivant.

A suivre …

* * *

Jeudi 28 juin 2012

Azazel Shaar'yn

* * *

2 345 mots

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ? N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews au contraire ça fait toujours plaisir.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plût et si c'est le cas pensez à mettre un commentaire :)

Merci d'avance.


	3. Chapitre 1

**RaR**

* * *

Adenoide → En fait ce n'est pas Lily qui l'affirme puisqu'elle était effectivement hors-circuit mais c'est plutôt une conclusion commune de Dumbledore et des Potter face aux enfants, l'un est endormi et l'autre à une blessure en forme de V sur le bras. Ils ne savent rien de ce qui c'est passé dans la chambre mais prophétie oblige voir Alex avec cette marque rappel la prophétie et ils sautent sur la conclusion la plus évidente. J'espère que tu as compris ce que j'essaie de dire parce que moi-même j'ai un peu de mal a expliquer clairement là. Enfin je trouve que c'est le passage le plus difficile à écrire de toute l'histoire.

Naifu-Sasu → Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi mais je trouve que ce thème offre des possibilités de scénario assez géniale (selon moi du moins). J'espère que malgré tout cette histoire te plaira :)

Ekio Kimiko → J'aime assez l'idée d'une certaine fascination entre Voldemort et Harry et j'ai prévu de l'utiliser. Je ne peut pas vraiment en dire plus sans faire de spoil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Stormtrooper2 → Effectivement Dumbledore y est pour quelque chose, de un parce que je trouve qu'il n'est pas aussi blanc qu'on le décrit tout le long des livres (et beaucoup trop manipulateur avec son ''pour le bien du plus grand nombre...'') et de deux parce que j'adore Lily (et un peu James aussi) et que je ne veux pas trop les blâmer mais bon on a tous des défauts. En tout cas tu auras tes réponses dans un chapitre, probablement celui-ci par contre désolé :)

Tsubakigirl → Les chapitres seront sans aucun doute plus long, le prologue était là principalement pour donner un aperçu et poser les bases de l'histoire.

Arrivari → Je pense survoler l'enfance de Harry ou du moins commencer le récit peut avant qu'il ne découvre Poudlard pour donner une idée de sa personnalité. Ça ne durera pas longtemps car l'histoire commence vraiment avec l'école et le choc entre ce qu'il a toujours pensé de lui et des autres et les gens et la culture qu'il va découvrir là-bas.

Un grand merci à vous tous qui avez eut la gentillesse de poster une review ! Que ce soit ceux à qui j'ai répondu mais aussi aux autres pour leur encouragements ou appréciations.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant (voir plus sait-on jamais) que le précédent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lexique**

* * *

_- Fourchelangue_

_Date et lieu_

— → longue ellipse

• → courte ellipse

Ellipse → _figure de style __qui consiste à omettre un ou plusieurs éléments en principe nécessaires à la compréhension du texte, pour produire un effet de raccourci_ ou/et _consiste à passer sous silence une période de temps c'est-à-dire à ne pas en raconter les événements. Il s'agit donc d'une accélération du récit._

(bref je pense que tout le monde a comprit là, j'ai mit la définition par ce que je ne sais pas vraiment quel âge ont certain lecteurs alors dans le doute)

* * *

•

•

•

**Chapitre 1**

**Nouveau monde**

•

•

•

* * *

_1er Novembre 1981, Poudlard_

Le phénix laissa échapper une trille plaintive face à l'abattement qui semblait régner sur la famille Potter. James était assis dans un des fauteuils en face de Dumbledore et tenait Harry dans ses bras tandis que Lily tentait désespérément de calmer Axel, encore effrayé par la nuit précédente et peu à l'aise dans le nouvel environnement qu'était le bureau du Directeur.

Albus, lui, observait d'un air fatigué l'enfant qui regardait Fumseck avec curiosité, apparemment peu affecté par la nervosité ambiante. Le sorcier retint un soupir, c'était malheureux mais il ne pouvait se permettre de garder cet enfant aux côtés du Survivant. En tant qu'Élu, Axel allait avoir besoin de toute l'attention de ses parents pour l'élever selon les valeurs des combattants de la Lumière et l'entraîner correctement. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser s'encombrer d'un fardeau tel qu'Harry mais convaincre les Potter ne seraient pas facile, tout particulièrement Lily. James serait sans doute un peu moins difficile à persuader, car bien qu'il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte depuis qu'ils étaient dans son bureau il n'avait pas lâché Axel du regard et n'accordait aucune attention à Harry qui reposait pourtant dans ses bras. Sa femme par contre avait toujours eut un tempérament de feu et ne serait-ce qu'aborder le sujet d'un abandon même si il réussirait à tourner ce fait sous un autre angle serait des plus délicat. C'était dans ce genre de cas qu'il se sentait vieux mais il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas mauvais. Ce n'était qu'un sacrifice de plus pour le plus grand bien et il pourrait toujours faire revenir l'enfant sous son aile une fois à Poudlard si tout se déroulait comme il le désirait. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers les Potter, la conversation risquait d'être houleuse.

•

« ALBUS ! Ce que vous proposez est absolument ignoble ! Comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce qu'envisager que nous puissions abandonner l'un de nos enfants ! » S'écria Lily, folle de rage.

Comment osait-il leur demander cela ! C'était tout simplement monstrueux ! Et il argumentait depuis bientôt presque une heure, semblant ne pas vouloir comprendre le refus pourtant net du couple. Son regard brûlant de colère se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard et se teinta de stupeur, à côté d'elle, elle entendit James laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise.

La baguette du mage légendaire, vainqueur de Grindelwald et chef du camp de la Lumière n'avait jamais parut menaçante… jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins.

« Albus… ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé… mais c'est pour le plus grand bien. »

•

Il attendit de ne plus entendre les bruits de pas de la famille Potter avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, les Potter ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix, surtout Lily dont le caractère impulsif semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre sa logique. Tout pour le plus grand bien, il n'y avait aucun mal à cela. Il en était certain.

Pourtant il ne put empêcher quelque chose de le tirailler légèrement quelque part au fond de sa conscience quand il posa les yeux sur l'enfant innocent qui le fixait de ses yeux émeraudes avec une étincelle de compréhension dérangeante.

Mais il n'avait ni remord ni honte. Non. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné ce qui lui aurait permis d'en ressentir.

—

_18 août 1986, 4 Privet Drive_

Le soleil frappait lourdement le petit jardin. Un enfant de six ans travaillait laborieusement dans un parterre de fleur, exhaussé de fatigue, le corps alourdi par la chaleur. Pourtant il ne fit aucune pause, trop effrayé des conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir si son oncle le trouvait à ne rien faire. Il continua ainsi sa besogne jusqu'à ce que le jardin soit parfaitement propre, et là, enfin il se laissa chuter lourdement, dos à la façade de la maison. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul membre et ce n'était pas loin d'être vrai. Il profita avec bonheur de l'ombre que lui offrait le mur. Les paupières lourdes, il se laissa inconsciemment glisser dans le sommeil.

A son réveil, les ténèbres de la nuit semblait déjà bien installées. Il se releva précipitamment et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Un frisson de peur le parcourut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la maison était fermée. Il était condamné à passer la nuit dehors. Soudainement le jardin lui paraissait terriblement effrayant. Il se précipita vers la place qu'il occupait précédemment et s'y assit en se recroquevillant le plus possible pour se dissimuler entre deux haies. La saison aidant il n'aurait pas craindre un trop grand froid mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. A peine eut-il pensé à son inconfort qu'il ressentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper, soulagé, il la remercia silencieusement sans en chercher l'origine, trop concentré sur les bruits qui lui parvenait ça et là. Un son proche de son flan gauche le fit trembler tandis qu'il fixait la haie sans oser bouger, attendant que la créature, quel qu'elle soit, apparaisse. Un étrange mélange de terreur et de fascination le saisit face à l'animal qui glissait lentement sur le sol, apparemment peu préoccupé par l'obstacle qui lui faisait face. Le serpent contourna l'enfant en sifflant sous le regard abasourdi de Harry. Le reptile était beau, sa peau était un étonnant mélange de trait argenté, vert et noir et il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour l'attraper. L'animal à sang-froid réagit au quart-de-tour et tourna la tête vers l'humain qui osait poser la main sur lui.

- _Lâcccche moi sssstupide enfant humain !_ Hissa-t-il avec colère, prêt à mordre son assaillant si ce dernier ne le relâchait pas dans la seconde face à son air menaçant.

Harry ne prit pas le temps d'être surpris par la compréhension qu'il avait du langage d'un animal et ce concentra sur ce qui lui semblait bien plus important.

- _Tu veux bien ressster avec moi ?_

Le serpent perdit toute attitude agressive en entendant le doux sifflement presque plaintif qui venait de s'échapper des lèvres de son attaquant. Un parleur ? Non c'était peu probable.

- _Tu comprends ccce que je dis ? _Demanda-t-il tout de même, les parleurs étaient aussi rare que puissant et en rencontrer un était toujours un grand honneur pour les gens de sa race.

Harry hocha timidement la tête, impressionné par l'animal mais incapable de le lâcher. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un serpent et entendre les sifflements étrangement compréhensibles de ce dernier était agréable, de plus rester seul toute la nuit dans le jardin l'effrayant bien plus que la menace des crocs du reptile.

- _Alors tu veux bien ressster avec moi ? Il fffait nuit et j'ai peur tout ssseul, _continua-t-il en scrutant le jardin des yeux d'un air peu rassuré.

Le serpent restait sceptique, le petit avait-il été abandonné par sa famille ? Non sans doute pas il portait l'odeur du nid humain lié au jardin. Néanmoins l'idée de laisser seul un parleur aussi jeune soit-il alors que celui-ci lui avait fait la demande de rester était difficilement envisageable. Si soupirer étaient physiquement possible chez les reptiles l'animal l'aurait sans aucun doute fait mais en l'absence de cette expression purement humaine il se contenta de hisser à l'humain de le lâcher avant de monter sur ses jambes pour s'y lover. Il sentit l'enfant se détendre à son contact avant de lentement tomber dans le sommeil. Le serpent hésita un instant à partir immédiatement mais se résigna finalement et décida de disparaître au réveil du petit être le lendemain.

Si cette nuit là, la présence du reptile le réconforta, pour les nuits suivantes ce ne serait qu'un élément de plus pour le conforter dans les dires de son oncle. Il était différent.

—

_23 juillet 1991, 4 Privet Drive_

Douleur.

Silence.

Honte.

Obscurité.

Douleur.

Solitude.

Haine.

Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il lui semblait que son corps pulsait de douleur, ses membres, inertes, le tiraillaient mais le pire était sans doute son dos, son oncle avait une prédilection pour la ceinture et c'était le meilleur endroit pour faire mal selon lui. Harry pouvait difficilement le contredire. Chaque mouvements, même infime, provoquait une myriade d'étincelles de souffrance. Il était sûr que la maigre couche qui lui servait de lit était recouverte de sang, de même que son corps. Il n'était pas rare que sous l'influence de l'alcool ou d'une trop grande colère son oncle décide de le remettre à sa place mais ce jour était un record, il ne l'avait encore jamais laissé aussi proche de la mort. Mais il guérirait. Il guérissait toujours.

Il laissa la douleur embrumer son esprit, glissant dans l'inconscience bienfaitrice, heureux de ne plus rien sentir.

•

On ouvrit violemment la porte du placard avant de lui saisir le bras. Il suivit le mouvement en titubant, encore étourdi par des brumes de douleur et de sommeil. La main qui lui tenait désormais fermement l'épaule le poussa dans la cuisine avant qu'un ordre hurlé d'une voix désagréablement aigue ne lui vrille les tympans.

Faisant fi de ce réveil désagréable mais pas inhabituel il s'attela à préparer le petit déjeuner avant le retour des Dursley. Son corps était encore sur le mince fil entre l'insupportable et le difficilement vivable et une punition de l'oncle Vernon pourrait lui causer de grave dommage sur le long terme. Ne préférant donc pas tenter le diable il se dépêcha d'accomplir sa tâche et servit juste avant l'arrivée de la petite famille.

Aussitôt celle-ci installée il se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même pour être le plus discret possible avant de se réfugier dans un coin de la cuisine. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne mangerai pas ce matin là, pas avec la correction qu'on lui avait si gracieusement offerte la veille, aussi resta-t-il le plus invisible possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent leur repas. Dudley et Vernon disparurent dans le canapé aussitôt terminé et sa tante disparut après lui avoir donné la liste de tâche qui lui sembla interminable. Il n'était pas levé depuis une heure que son corps hurlait déjà à la souffrance et ne réclamait qu'une reposante et bienfaitrice inconscience mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se l'accorder. La journée serait longue.

•

Un hibou. Lui qui travaillait tranquillement le jardin, au bord de l'évanouissement, venait de se faire attaquer par un hibou. Attaquer était peu être un bien grand mot mais il était saisi par l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait face à l'oiseau -supposément nocturne- qui s'était posé en face de lui et semblait attendre qu'il réagisse. Son regard fureta sur l'oiseau, cherchant une quelconque explication à ce comportement pour le moins étrange de la part d'un membre de cette espèce. Il ne trouva aucune explication mais remarqua avec curiosité qu'une lettre était attaché à la patte de l'animal. Un oiseau-postal donc. Décidément tout ce qui se passait autour de lui semblait anormal. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement à cette pensée et il retourna vivement son attention sur la lettre qu'il venait de décrocher, peut enclin à se plonger dans l'auto-apitoiement haineux qu'il avait un instant débuté. Dans une calligraphie soignée on avait inscrit ''_Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive, le placard sous l'escalier_''. C'était intriguant et il en aurait sans doute rit si l'inscription de son lieu de vie ne lui paraissait pas aussi pathétique. Le hibou s'envola dès qu'il eut prit la lettre, Harry le suivit du regard quelque instant avant de cacher précipitamment l'enveloppe dans ses vêtements et de se remettre au travail en entendant les beuglements de l'oncle Vernon qui avait apparemment vu l'oiseau.

Il travailla ainsi jusque tard dans l'après-midi et rentra juste à temps pour préparer le dîner dont il s'empressa d'avaler la maigre assiette qu'on lui permit de prendre avant d'attendre avec une légère impatience la fin du repas pour pouvoir disparaître dans son placard, plus que curieux d'ouvrir cette étrange lettre même si aucune de ses émotions ne s'afficha sur son visage. Être expressif c'était comme demander des coups, une faiblesse qu'il avait depuis longtemps cesser de se permettre, il arborait donc un visage inexpressif sans être arrogant, non, le masque d'une poupée vide convenait parfaitement puisque c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui. Intérieurement il n'en bouillait pas moins de haine pour ses tuteurs et le reste du monde qui l'avait condamner à cette vie misérable alors que ses capacités le plaçait au-dessus des normes humaines. Il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'eux et qu'il aurait dû pouvoir se défendre, il maîtrisait suffisamment ses ''capacités'' pour ça mais malgré toute la haine et la colère qu'il éprouvait face aux Dursley il était incapable de riposter lorsqu'il leur faisait face, saisi par cette peur viscérale née sous les coups subit depuis sa petite enfance.

Aussitôt le repas terminé il débarrassa la table sans toutefois paraître pressé et ne partit que lorsque Pétunia daigna se rappeler de son existence pour le congédier. Il partit immédiatement se réfugier dans son placard où il attendit dans l'obscurité d'être sûr que tous dormaient. Une fois certain qu'il ne serait pas dérangé il ferma les yeux et ce concentra quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit l'espace exiguë qui lui servait de chambre était éclairé par une douce lumière sans origine visible. Il avait découvert vers l'âge de sept ans que les ''accidents'' qui se produisaient autour de lui depuis son enfance pouvait être contrôlé et invoqué à sa guise, aussi depuis cette réalisation il s'entraînait régulièrement -le plus discrètement possible- et se trouvait toujours de nouvelles capacités lorsqu'il en maîtrisait une. Par exemple après avoir apprit à déplacer des objets où lui même sur de courte distance par la pensée il avait comprit qu'il pouvait transformer des objets ou même en faire apparaître de nul part. Au final il en avait conclut que tout n'était qu'une question de volonté et de concentration.

Il prit la lettre qui s'était un peu froissée dans ses vêtements et l'ouvrit avec une excitation grandissante, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait changer beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. L'enveloppe contenait deux parchemins, l'un ressemblait à une liste et il s'en désintéressa presque aussitôt pour ce concentrer sur ce qui semblait être la véritable missive.

**.**

_COLLÈGE DE__ POUDLARD__, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : __Albus Dumbledore__  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher__ Mr Potter__,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au__ 1er septembre__, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
_

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
_

_Minerva McGonagall__  
Directrice-adjointe_

**.**

Il resta un instant figé de stupeur devant la lettre pour le moins originale. Il était donc inscrit dans une école particulière depuis sa naissance sans doute en rapport avec ses ''dons'' si il en croyant les quelques étrangetés qu'il voyait tel que le ''_Docteur es Sorcellerie_'', ''_Merlin_'' ou ''_Enchanteur_''. Cela promettait au moins d'être intéressant.

Était-ce pour cela que les Dursley avait rendu tabou le mot magie, parce qu'ils avaient peur de ce qu'il aurait put faire s'il apprenait qu'il pouvait la manipuler ? Ils savaient donc tout ce temps ?

Harry sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir, ces êtres humains était décidément profondément méprisable. Il savait donc depuis toujours ! La colère commença à faire trembler son corps mais il se calma immédiatement en sentant l'augmentation de température que venait de subir la pièce, il ne tenait pas non plus à mettre le feu au placard. Il reporta son attention sur le second parchemin qui contenait visiblement les fournitures qu'il devrait se procurer.

**.**

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD- ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

Livres et manuels  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
- Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette  
- Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac  
- Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette  
- Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé  
- Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle  
- Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron  
- Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau  
- Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble

Fournitures  
1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

_Exceptionnellement les élèves possédant leur véritable familier sont autorisés à l'emmener en plus de leur hibou._

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

**.**

Il y avait clairement des choses curieuse dans cette école, une baguette magique ? Mais pourquoi faire ? De même pour le balai il ne comprend pas vraiment à quoi ces deux objet pouvaient bien servir. Il s'affala lourdement sur le lit, étouffant un gémissant de douleur alors que ce mouvement brusque lui rappelait son état physique. Tout à sa curiosité il l'avait totalement ignoré, un exploit. Il avait atrocement hâte de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette école mais trois problèmes se présentaient à lui. Premièrement il allait falloir en parler à son oncle si il voulait être à la gare le jour de la rentrée, deuxièmement il n'avait aucune idée d'où et comment acheter ses fournitures, il n'avait pas d'argent et troisièmement il recevait le hibou le 23 et devait renvoyer une réponse pour le 31 juillet. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas de hibou. Les choses prenaient une allure des plus désagréable, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il allait trouver une solution à ses problèmes.

Il abandonna momentanément sa réflexion et dissimula les deux parchemins sous une latte du plancher, peu enclin à les voir brûler si Vernon les voyait. Il se rallongea doucement, cette fois, pour ne pas raviver ses blessures même si elles étaient en excellente voie de guérison. Il doutait qu'en parler à son oncle soit une très bonne idée mais peut être qu'en lui faisant miroiter le fait qu'il ne serait pas là une majeure partie de l'année… non il ne fallait pas rêver si comme il le croyait Vernon était au courant pour la magie il ne prendrait pas le risque de l'envoyer dans un endroit où il apprendrait à la maîtriser, effrayé comme il l'était déjà alors qu'il ignorait que Harry en connaissait l'existence. Alors comment ? Peut être qu'en appliquant une fois encore le principe de la volonté il pourrait faire apparaître de quoi le renseigner sur son école et comment y aller, il trouverait bien un moyen par la suite pour ne pas dépendre des Dursley. Cela paraissait difficilement envisageable mais c'était la meilleure solution qu'il voyait, en parler à Vernon ne lui ferait gagner que des coups tandis que s'il trouvait un moyen d'échapper à sa sphère d'influence il pourrait probablement s'en sortir, avec une vie comme la sienne on apprenait vite à être indépendant. Un soupir de lassitude lui échappa et il décida de se pencher sur le problème le lendemain, la fatigue physique que lui imposait ses tâches journalières et l'énergie que son corps consommait pour soigner ses blessures s'accumulaient trop pour qu'il puisse passer outre l'appel du sommeil. Étrangement, sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne plonge dans les bras de Morphée fut pour ce si beau serpent qui lui avait tenu compagnie le temps d'une nuit cinq ans auparavant.

A suivre …

* * *

Samedi 7 juillet 2012

Azazel Shaar'yn

* * *

4 183 mots

* * *

Les premiers pas dans le monde magique sont pour le prochain chapitre, il sera par conséquent plus long parce que là pour des raisons de scénario j'ai du le faire un peu court.

J'ai survolé très rapidement l'enfance de Harry mais il y a de grande chance pour que vous croisiez des flash-back dans certains chapitres.

Au fait j'y pense mais je n'ai pas vraiment précisé mais il est possible (pour ne pas dire à 99,9 % sûr) que ce soit un Dark!Harry (attention ça ne veux pas dire qu'il va rejoindre Voldemort ou décider de devenir le nouveau mage noir !)

Verdict ? La réponse dans vos reviews ! :)


	4. Chapitre 2

Excusez moi pour ce léger retard mais pas d'inquiétude ! Je suis toujours là et mon chapitre aussi, le voilà qui vient, il s'est garé plus bas ;)

(Humour vaseux x))

* * *

**RaR**

* * *

Foxyju → Pour les Potter… c'est un secret pour l'instant ! Quand à Dumbledore je ne sais pas si je fais vraiment dans le bashing ou alors pas extrême mais bon tu verras dans les chapitres suivants, un regard extérieur est plus à même de juger ça. Sinon à part ça j'adore aussi les Dark!Harry je les trouve bien plus agréable que le Harry des livres d'origines qui se laisse ''manipuler'' par tout le camp pro-Dumbledore (bon c'est vrai que lui je l'aime vraiment pas mais bon). J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Naifu-Sasu → Sincèrement j'ai adoré ton commentaire x) J'étais éclatée quand je l'ai lu. Mais c'est vrai que j'adore les fictions où Harry rejoint Voldemort et je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que ce sera le cas dans une de mes prochaines fic (de toute façon j'ai des tas de scénario qui dorment dans mon ordinateur et je suis sûre qu'il y en au moins trois ou quatre sur cette trame). Mais malgré tout mon amour pour ce thème je suis au regret de dire que ce ne sera pas le cas ici, certes ce Harry n'est pas un ange mais il ne rejoindra pas le ''côté obscur de la force'' :)

Ekio Kimiko → Tout a fait d'accord avec toi, j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec le cas de Lily abandonnant volontairement voir facilement un de ses enfants, ce n'est pas que je pense que ce soit humainement impossible (ça ne veux pas dire que je suis d'accord au contraire) c'est juste que ça ne colle pas avec le personnage. Sinon c'est vrai que Harry ressemble à Tom enfant, il va y avoir des similitudes mais aussi beaucoup de différences qui vont faire que leur chemin diverge. Mais ce sera plus évident lorsqu'il entrera à Poudlard.

Deadz → Ce serpent ne sera pas le familier de Harry, je crois que je le précise en tout fin du chapitre précédent mais il ne le voit qu'une fois et c'est la nuit où il lui tient compagnie. Sinon pour son lieu de vie c'est à voir quelques lignes/pages plus bas en espérant que personne ne s'en mêle (on connaît Dumbledore) mais bon tu verras :) A part ça pour le mage noir c'est pas totalement faux d'une certaine manière. De même pour Voldemort tu as raison mais il y a autre chose que ça haine des autres qui va faire qu'il ne le rejoint pas, vous verrez ça dans Poudlard.

Stormtrooper2 → Effectivement ce n'est pas un sort d'oubli mais pour le reste aahah ! Ça reste secret d'état pour l'instant :) Et pour les réponses à tes deux autres questions il faut voir plus bas c'est dans ce chapitre !

Aurore → Le serpent n'est pas Nagini, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il reste avec Harry durant la nuit, c'est parce que pour un serpent c'est un honneur très rare de rencontrer un fourchelangue et qu'il ne peut donc pas décemment lui refuser sa demande.

Sinon pour tous ceux qui m'ont demandés si Harry allait à Serpentard c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! Désolé mais je ne révélerait rien même si je me demande si ce chapitre ne va pas poser un doute entre cette maison et une autre chez quelques uns d'entre vous. Mais vous verrez bien :)

Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews qui ont d'ailleurs presque doublée par rapport précédent chapitre (quand j'ai réalisée ça m'a fait un choc mais c'était une agréable surprise), merci pour les appréciations, encouragements, etc … c'est toujours un plaisir de lire que l'on apprécie ce que l'on écrit :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lexique**

* * *

_- Fourchelangue_

_Date et/ou lieu_

— → longue ellipse

• → courte ellipse et/ou changement de point de vue

Ellipse → _figure de style __qui consiste à omettre un ou plusieurs éléments en principe nécessaires à __la compréhension du texte, pour produire un effet de raccourci_ ou/et _consiste à passer sous silence une période de temps c'est-à-dire à ne pas en raconter les événements. Il s'agit donc d'une __accélération du récit._

(j'ai mit la définition par ce que je ne sais pas vraiment quel âge ont certain lecteurs alors dans le doute)

* * *

•

•

•

**Chapitre 2**

**Premiers Pas**

•

•

•

* * *

Le taxi freina pour s'arrêter devant une échoppe à la devanture douteuse au-dessus duquel flottait un panneau annonçant ''Le Chaudron Baveur''. Il paya son chauffeur avec les quelques billets qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser à son oncle avant d'avancer pour ouvrir la porte. La scène qui s'offrait à lui le laissa quelque peu perplexe, l'ensemble du bar était plutôt étrange, tout semblait vieux, presque moyenâgeux. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça, certes il n'avait rien imaginé de particulier mais certainement pas des hommes et des femmes en robes longues dans un café louche, il pouvait même voir un balais faisant le ménage tout seul. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le comptoir, ignorant les regards curieux qu'on lui lançait face à ses vêtements trop large et son unique bagage, un petit sac à dos usé qui contenait le peu de chose qui lui appartenait, ou son trop jeune âge pour être seul dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Le gérant, un étrange bonhomme chauve, l'accueillit avec un sourire malgré son regard inquisiteur mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Que puis-je pour toi jeune homme ? »

« Je dois acheter mes fournitures mais je ne sais pas comment atteindre le Chemin de Traverse, vous pourriez m'aider ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

« Tu as ta lettre ? »

Harry sortit sa lettre, cachant discrètement son nom de famille en la lui présentant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le barman hocha la tête d'un air entendu et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il observa avec fascination l'étrange homme sortir un morceau de bois ouvragé afin de composer une sorte de code sur les briques d'un mur des plus banal, briques qui s'écartèrent pour lui offrir la vision d'une rue où de multiples devantures aux noms des plus différents étaient assaillies par des familles et individus de toute sorte. Il remarqua avec amusement et un certain désappointement que tous portaient de longues robes.

À l'invitation du barman il s'avança, et dévora des yeux les boutiques sans même faire attention au mur qui se reformait derrière lui, faisant disparaître la sortie du bar et son propriétaire.

Il avait effectué quelques recherches concernant la lettre qu'il avait reçu pour Poudlard, allant jusque tenter l'opération risquée qu'était l'utilisation clandestine de l'ordinateur de Dudley mais n'avait strictement rien trouvé concernant l'école ni même une preuve de son existence. Il n'avait malheureusement pas d'autres sources d'informations et aurait sans doute finit par abandonner ses recherches, faute de moyen si il n'avait pas reçu une seconde lettre venant d'une banque nommée Gringotts qui lui remettait la clef d'un coffre dont il ignorait jusque là l'existence accompagnée d'une sorte de petit livret contenant les instructions pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse afin qu'il puisse honorer le rendez-vous prit par les banquiers sans l'avoir prévenu au préalable, visiblement peu préoccupé par le fait que leurs clients n'étaient peut être pas disponible. Autant dire que sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif, surtout que cette lettre résolvait la plupart de ses problèmes, il semblait qu'il ne soit pas aussi démunis financièrement qu'il ne le pensait et il savait désormais comment atteindre le monde sorcier. Le reste avait été plutôt simple, amasser ses maigres possessions et dérober quelque billets à son oncle avant d'appeler un taxi avec le téléphone fixe lorsqu'ils étaient montés se coucher.

Et il était là, enfin libre.

Il reporta son attention sur la rue, sa nouvelle vie commencerait par cette visite à Gringotts et son excitation augmentait au fur et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochait du grand bâtiment blanc désigné comme tel. À l'instant où il allait gravir la première marche menant à l'entrée de la banque un éclair roux le percuta violemment. Il tombèrent tout deux au sol et il se releva rapidement pour examiner l'enfant, sans doute à peine âgée de six ans, qui se confondait en excuses, au bord des larmes. Il tenta vainement de la calmer mais elle semblait complètement paniquée et il finit par comprendre qu'elle avait été séparée de ses parents dans la foule.

Cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure, la rue était pleine de monde et semblait prise d'une soudaine effervescence depuis quelques minutes. Il finit par réussir à la rassurer et elle cessa enfin de gesticuler pour apercevoir sa famille dans la foule pour tourner son visage vers lui. Il n'oublierait jamais cette sensation, l'impression simultanée que son corps était électrocuté et que l'on venait de le plonger dans une bassine d'eau glacée.

« Que… comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Rose Potter ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec cette innocence que seul les enfants peuvent posséder.

Il sentit quelque chose se tordre en lui et il eut soudainement l'envie de hurler.

•

Le professeur McGonagall avait toujours eut énormément de respect pour le professeur Dumbledore et était sans aucun doute l'une des personnes les plus loyale à sa cause. Elle avait toujours eut beaucoup d'estime pour son professeur de métamorphose, sentiment qui s'était mué en admiration après sa victoire sur Grindelwald. Elle aurait put faire de bien plus grandes choses, mais elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de refuser l'offre de Dumbledore quand celui-ci l'avait invité à prendre son poste lorsqu'il avait été choisi pour devenir directeur. Aussi se retrouvait-elle chaque année avec une montagne de travail fastidieux en tant que professeur de métamorphose, directrice de la maison Griffondor et directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

Elle se trouvait actuellement en plein village moldu après une visite qui s'était plutôt bien passée. Les parents n'étaient que très rarement mécontent de la découverte du monde magique, souvent plutôt soulagés d'enfin trouver une explication aux phénomènes étranges provoqués par leurs progénitures, et les enfants généralement émerveillés par l'idée qu'il puisse faire de la magie. C'était une des seules choses qui faisait qu'elle appréciait un minimum ces visites, les étoiles dans les yeux des enfants lorsqu'ils se remettaient du choc et prenait conscience de ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Elle s'autorisa un très léger sourire en repensant au visage de la petite fille qu'elle venait de rencontrer, une enfant avide de connaissance, sans doute une future Serdaigle.

Elle lança un regard au parchemin qu'elle avait à la main, ce dernier ce mettait à jour après chaque arrêt pour indiquer le nom et le lieu de résidence de l'élève suivant sur la liste. Le nom qu'elle y lut la figea un instant de stupéfaction : ''_Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_''. Un Potter ? Mais c'était impossible ! James était le dernier survivant avant de se marier et désormais lui-même et sa famille était les seuls Potter encore en vie. Le doute s'insinua dans sa poitrine et elle s'empressa de transplaner à l'adresse indiquée avec une certaine nervosité, cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle apparut dans un quartier des plus banal, un des ces endroits où toute les maisons sont identiques. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le n°4 et frappa à la porte. Des pas lourds se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en surpoids à l'air mécontent.

« Bonjour monsieur, je cherche Harry Potter. Est-il là ? » demanda McGonagall avec son habituel air sévère.

Le visage de l'homme se tordit dans un rictus de colère le rendant encore plus laid qu'il ne l'était déjà tandis que son visage prenait une teinte rubiconde.

« Vous êtes l'un d'eux ? L'un de ses anormaux ? Les gens comme vous ne rentre pas chez moi ! Le monstre est partit il y a quelques heures rejoindre les gens de son espèce, alors allez vous-en ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire vous ! » S'exclama-t-il agressivement avant de refermer la porte violemment.

Minerva McGonagall resta figée sur le seuil, sa raison bloquée sur les mots _''anormaux_'', ''_monstre_''et ''_partit_''. Comment ça partit ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de ''monstre'' ?

Dumbledore avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

•

Quelque part au fond d'un grand château, un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche éternua. Depuis son réveil l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose l'obsédait. Il finit par hausser les épaules, à son âge il avait bien trop à retenir pour garder en tête les choses futiles, ce qu'était sûrement cet oubli puisqu'il ne s'en rappelait pas, il privilégiait et ne conservait en mémoire que les choses importantes.

Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus de bonbons aux citrons.

•

« Rose ! »

La voix de sa mère arracha l'enfant à la contemplation du bel inconnu qui avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle et sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui. Elle se précipita néanmoins vers sa génitrice qui l'enlaça avec un soulagement visible. Avant que son père ne soit suffisamment proche pour la sermonner sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lâcher la main de sa mère elle se retourna pour faire signe à l'inconnu avant d'arrêter son geste. Là où quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux émeraudes, il n'y avait plus personne.

•

Il s'adossa au portail de bronze, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il était au bord de la nausée. Cette femme qu'il avait vu appeler l'enfant et l'homme qui se rapprochait d'un air mécontent accompagné d'un enfant de son âge, ils les connaissaient. Il connaissait ces cheveux noirs indiscipliné qui encadraient le visage du père, il connaissait ces yeux émeraudes qui l'avait foudroyé lorsqu'il les avaient vu sur le visage de l'enfant et de sa mère. Ne les voyait-il pas chaque fois qu'il croisait son reflet ? De plus le nom de la petite fille ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent, n'était-il pas lui-même un Potter ? Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. En fait il était même certain de ne pas vouloir comprendre. Il prit une grande inspiration, lui qui se targuait d'avoir un masque d'indifférence à toute épreuve se dernier venait de s'effondrer lamentablement. Il reforgea son expression et se redressa, il devait aller à se rendez-vous il penserai à ce qui venait de se produire plus tard et avec un peu de chance il aurait même des informations de la part des banquiers.

Il reporta son attention sur la porte d'argent qui lui faisait face sur laquelle un texte avait été gravé :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, avec une telle entrée en matière il y avait peu de chance que Gringotts soit souvent cambriolée. Il passa la porte et déboucha dans un immense hall de marbre où s'étalaient des comptoirs le long des murs, sur lesquels d'étranges créatures travaillaient sur ce qui ressemblait à des livres de comptes ou des registres et répondait à des clients. Passant outre le physique étrange des employés il se dirigea vers le comptoir principal au bout du hall.

« Excusez moi, je suis Harry Potter vous m'avez donné rendez-vous. »

Ce qui semblait être un gobelin d'après ce qu'il avait entendu en traversant retira son attention des papiers qui encombraient son bureau pour l'examiner durant quelques secondes avant de chercher dans une sorte de registre. Il sembla trouver l'objet de sa recherche car il hocha la tête.

« En effet, suivez moi s'il vous plaît. »

Harry le suivit et passa par une porte qu'il n'avait absolument pas remarquée, pourtant positionnée en évidence derrière le comptoir avant de traverser un dédale de couloir pour finir par s'arrêter devant une porte dorée sur laquelle le nom Ragnog était inscrit. Son guide frappa et ouvrit la porte avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Il pénétra la pièce et le guichetier referma la porte derrière lui. La salle transpirait l'opulence, les murs semblait être fait dans de l'or et des tapisseries et sculptures sûrement hors de prix les habillaient. Il ne se sentait absolument pas à sa place dans ses vieux vêtements trop larges et c'était une sensation des plus désagréable.

« Ah ! Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie asseyez-vous. »

Il prit place face au gobelin, curieux et un peu anxieux de savoir quel serait le sujet de cet entretien.

« Je suis Ragnog, le gobelin en charge de votre coffre. »

Il acquiesça et ce concentra, conscient que cette conversation contiendrait des éléments très important pour son avenir et cette indépendance qu'il désirait tant.

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici monsieur Potter ? »

« Pour parler de mon compte en banque selon la missive que j'ai reçu. » répondit-il calmement.

« Cet exact, bien qu'un autre sujet soit lié en grande partie à celui-ci. »

Cette phrase augmenta la tension qu'il ressentait au même titre que sa curiosité.

« Vous avez reçu une clef avec votre lettre n'est-ce pas ? »

Au hochement de tête de Harry il continua.

« C'est ce qui vous permettra d'accéder à votre coffre, il contient suffisamment d'argent pour vous permettre de vivre encore plusieurs années sans revenus après avoir payé vos études et les fournitures qu'elles nécessiteront. Mais là n'est pas la question. Si vous êtes ici c'est pour définir avec moi les droits de régence de votre coffre, vous êtes trop jeune pour être autoriser à avoir un total contrôle sur votre compte et par conséquent il vous faudra choisir un responsable qui s'occupera de vos finances en attendant d'avoir 17 ans, majorité dans le monde sorcier. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas la capacité à gérer son argent, à onze ans il n'avait pas les notions d'économie suffisantes pour mener à bien cet objectif mais à qui confier cette charge ? Il avait apprit dans le sang à ne faire confiance à personne, à fortiori aux humains, ce qui incluait les sorciers qui avaient tout de même une part de responsabilité importante dans la vie qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici.

« Quels choix ai-je réellement ? Je doute qu'on me laisse confier mon argent à n'importe qui. »

Le gobelin laissa apparaître un rictus ayant sans doute été destiné à être un sourire avant de commenter.

« C'est exact, vous pouvez confier cette charge à vos tuteurs moldus, les Dursley… »

Harry tiqua dans une expression de haine mêlée de mépris, confier son argent aux Dursley ?

« … à vos parents M. et Mme Potter, à Dumbledore ou encore à un des employés de notre banque. »

Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard tandis que la rencontre qu'il avait fait devant les marches de Gringotts se rejouait devant ses yeux.

« Mes… parents ? Je suis orphelin depuis dix ans maintenant c'est ridicule. » Répliqua-t-il d'un voix moins sûre qu'il ne l'aurait voulut en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux.

Ragnog lui lança un regard étrange à mi-chemin entre la curiosité et… la pitié ? Un tel regard l'aurait sans doute mit hors de lui si son attention n'était pas fixée sur la tapisserie qui venait d'apparaître derrière le bureau. Il se leva sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et frôla du bout des doigts les portraits qui couvraient l'oeuvre, reliés par des filins dorés tandis que ça et là le même emblème revenait régulièrement, quelque chose ressemblant à un griffon de la mythologie humaine. Presque la totalité des visages et des noms avaient perdus leurs couleurs et il en conclut que c'était les morts. Et plus bas on voyait encore quelques visages lumineux, un homme aux cheveux noirs indisciplinés et aux yeux bleu, James, une femme à la chevelure auburn et aux yeux émeraudes, Lily. Juste en dessous, il vit le portrait de la tornade rousse qui l'avait percuté sur les marches, Rose. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le second enfant, Axel, né la même année que lui et juste à côté son propre nom, Harry. Il eut l'impression de plonger dans une abysse tandis qu'une nausée lui prenait le cœur. Il avait bien eut une intuition en voyant les yeux de la fillette lors de leur rencontre, mais il avait espéré, vraiment, que ce ne soit que le fruit du dernier espoir naïf d'un enfant.

Pour la première fois, il regretta quelque chose lui venant des Dursley.

Son statut d'orphelin.

•

Un homme aux long cheveux noirs et au nez légèrement crochu regardait avec un certain agacement la femme qui venait d'entrer violemment, interrompant brusquement son entrevue avec le professeur Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall tenait entre ses mains un parchemin qu'elle froissait, visiblement en colère. Elle le présenta au directeur avec un air absolument furieux qu'elle cachait tant bien que mal.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Pourriez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi la liste des élèves né-moldus à qui je devais rendre visite contenait aussi un enfant du nom de Harry Potter ? »

Passé la surprise d'être appelé Dumbledore par une de ses plus vieille amie qui ne faisait cela que lorsqu'elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose, il répondit avec une légère lassitude.

« Minerva ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour parler de cela. Mais comment était-il ? »

« L'enfant ? Je n'en est aucune idée, le moldu chez qui il vivait m'a accueillit grossièrement en me traitant de monstre et m'a annoncé qu'il était partit rejoindre les gens de son ''espèce'' quelques heures avant mon arrivée. »

Dumbledore eut l'air inquiet et fixa le professeur de métamorphose avec ce regard sérieux qu'il n'utilisait que rarement.

« Vous voulez dire que nous n'avons aucune idée d'où se trouve Harry ? »

Minerva se contenta d'acquiescer. Le professeur Rogue, dont on avait ignoré la présence depuis l'entrée du professeur McGonagall, restait relativement curieux, autant par intérêt personnel que par amitié pour Lily qui ne lui avait jamais parler d'un enfant du nom de Harry et il espérait qu'on ne venait pas de découvrir le fils d'une maîtresse de James, bien que se serait assez étonnant quand on connaissait l'amour inconditionnel qu'avait l'homme pour sa femme.

« Qui est cet enfant Albus ? » Demanda-t-il, soutenu par le regard fixe qu'avait Miverva sur le directeur, attendant elle aussi une réponse plus satisfaisante que ce qu'ils avaient obtenu jusque là.

Dumbledore sembla prendre quelques années lorsqu'il leur répondit.

« Harry est le frère jumeau d'Axel, nous l'avons placé chez la sœur de Lily pour qu'il ne vive pas dans la jalousie du statut de son frère et que ses parents puissent se consacrer à l'entraînement du Survivant après la nuit de Halloween 1981. »

La réponse fut un choc pour les deux professeurs.

« Mais enfin Albus je ne comprend pas. Elle a pourtant eut un autre enfant après cela ! Et ça lui ressemble tellement peu. »

« Cela me fait mal de l'avouer mais je suis d'accord avec le professeur McGonagall de plus vous savez que j'ai connu Lily avant notre entrée à Poudlard et Pétunia Evans haïssait tout ce qui se rapprochait de la magie, Lily le sait elle en souffrait beaucoup. »

Il ignora le regard surpris de sa collègue, il est vrai que peu de personne savait qu'il habitait dans un quartier moldu et encore plus qu'il avait été ami avec Lily durant leur enfance, pour se concentrer sur le la réaction du professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier étant maître occlumens, il maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions si bien qu'il ne laissa rien échapper et se contenta de clore la discussion, prétextant que les circonstances ne prêtaient pas à ce genre de débat.

En traversant les couloirs pour retourner dans son laboratoire, il se promit de parler de cette histoire à Lily, il avait l'impression d'avoir mit le doigt sur quelque chose d'étrange.

•

Il prit une grande inspiration, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à des conclusions hâtives, pas maintenant alors qu'une énorme pièce manquante du puzzle dont il ignorait l'existence se remettait en place.

Derrière lui le gobelin reprit la parole.

« Ceci est la deuxième chose dont nous devons parler, retournez vous asseoir s'il-vous-plaît et je vais vous expliquer de quoi il retourne dans le mesure de mes connaissances. »

Harry retourna sur son siège mécaniquement, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait une famille quelque part et étrangement c'était encore plus difficile lorsqu'il les revoyaient devant la banque, le visage soulagé de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait saisit Rose dans ses bras… la voix de Ragnog le tira de ses pensées.

« Il y a dix ans de cela, un mage noir terrorisait l'Angleterre en répandant la mort et le chaos. Votre famille faisait partie de ses plus grands opposants sur sa quête du pouvoir aussi décida-t-il de mettre fin à leur jour. La nuit du 31 octobre 1981 il pénétra la maison des Potter et assomma vos parents avant de monter dans la chambre que vous partagiez avec votre frère et lança le sort de mort sur votre jumeau qui réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à y résister et à le renvoyer sur Voldemort qui disparut cette nuit là. »

Il stoppa net toute tentative d'interrogations d'un geste de la main qui l'enjoignit à écouter la suite.

« C'est tout du moins la version officiel, ne me demandez pas si il y en a une autre, Dumbledore a soigneusement dissimulé toutes autres informations sur cette attaque que celles parut dans les médias. Votre frère et la cicatrice que le sort lui a apposé de manière indélébile sur le bras est désormais célèbre pour cet exploit et surnommé le Survivant. Quand à vous toutes preuves de votre existence s'arrête ce jour et si nous ne possédions pas un arbre familial pour chaque coffre de famille importante vous n'auriez aucune existence légale à Gringotts tout comme le monde ignore tout de vous. »

Harry sentit tout son corps devenir froid. Les adultes n'étaient définitivement pas digne de confiance. N'était-il pas étrange qu'il disparaisse le jour de gloire de son jumeau ? Il avait été abandonné. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher les causes de cet état de fait plus que de raisons. Ce qui résonnait dans son esprit à cet instant c'était que la vie qu'il avait vécu on la lui avait fait subir volontairement. Il était orphelin. Il l'avait toujours été, pourquoi changer quelque chose qui avait toujours fait partie de sa vie ? Où qu'il aille il resterait le vilain petit canard.

Il se tourna vers le gobelin sur cette sombre conclusion.

« Et si je vous proposais de prendre en charge mon compte, accepteriez-vous ? »

•

Lily était assise dans un confortable fauteuil rouge, une tasse de thé à la main. Quelque chose clochait. Elle n'arrivait pas clairement à déterminer quoi mais elle état sûre que cela avait à voir avec cet enfant qui parlait avec Rose sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien que désormais ses contours soit flous dans son esprit elle se rappelait parfaitement des ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts et était persuadée de le connaître, mais d'où ? Alors qu'elle fouillait sa mémoire à se propos elle se prit soudain à penser qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à James comment s'était passée l'entrevue d'Axel avec les journalistes. Elle se releva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau de son mari.

Sans se rendre compte que la silhouette qui la hantait depuis de longues minutes disparaissait totalement de son esprit.

•

Harry sortit de la banque soulagé mais le cœur lourd. Ragnog avait accepté de prendre en charge son compte, ce qui le mettait hors de porté d'un quelconque autre sorcier que lui. Par contre tant qu'il n'était pas majeur il devrait resté sous la tutelle des Dursley et il ne pourrait malheureusement rien faire si les Potter décidait de le réintégrer à leur famille, le gobelin lui avait assuré avoir l'indépendance financière mais ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Et ça le travaillait, l'idée qu'on puisse le promener de famille en famille le dérangeait fortement, surtout qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec les Potter, sauf peut être Rose qui était née trop tard pour avoir une quelconque implication dans son abandon. Il laissa échapper un soupir et se dirigea vers la première boutique qu'il vit, appartenant à une certaine Mme Guipure, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa liste d'achat.

Le magasin n'était pas très grand mais il pouvait voir ça et là des tissus à l'allure étrange et des robes dans les rayonnages. Il n'eut pas fait trois pas qu'une vendeuse l'approcha.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda Élise, d'après son badge, avec un sourire avenant.

« Je peut obtenir ceci ? » Répondit-il en lui montrant sa liste.

« Oui bien sûr, tu veux autre chose ? »

Il hésita un instant, il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse obtenir des vêtements de types moldus dans une boutique sorcière.

« C'est possible d'acheter des vêtements moldus ? »

Le visage de la vendeuse traduisit une certaine surprise et elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Eh bien, c'est inhabituel mais pas impossible, va te mettre là bas pour qu'on retouche tes robes » dit-elle en lui désignant le fond du magasin où il pouvait voir des petits tabourets avant de continuer « je vais voir avec Mme Guipure si on a ça en stock et je reviens. »

Il acquiesça et rejoint le coin que lui avait désignée la vendeuse. Sur l'un des tabourets se trouvait déjà un enfant aux cheveux blond presque blanc. L'enfant dégageait une arrogance et une bourgeoisie excessive qu'il n'aurait jamais crut voir chez quelqu'un de son âge. Une employée était déjà en train de retoucher ses robes et fut rapidement rejoint par une consœur qui s'activa autour de lui en manoeuvrant la robe pour la piquer avec des aiguilles et autres instruments qu'il ne reconnut pas. Le blond s'ennuyait clairement et ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle il lui adressa la parole lorsqu'il en eut assez d'houspiller la couturière.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et toi ? » demanda-t-il avec la confiance de celui qui sait que l'on va reconnaître son nom.

Malheureusement pour lui, les connaissances du monde sorcier de Harry était quasi-nulle et il était incapable de connaître les informations qu'il était censé tirer du nom de famille de Draco.

« Harry. »

Le réponse pouvait sembler sèche mais ce n'était pas voulut, il n'avait jamais parlé amicalement avec un autre enfant et se retrouvait donc en territoire inconnu, de plus il ne tenait pas à dévoiler son nom de famille outre mesure.

« Juste Harry ? » Demanda Draco avec une expression qu'il ne parvint pas à définir.

Il hocha la tête, peu enclin à expliquer ou donner une fausse excuse.

« Tu n'es pas sang-pur. » Affirma-t-il en retroussant le nez dans une mimique de dégoût.

D'après son arbre familial et les explications que lui avait fournit Ragnog, son père était un sang-pur mais sa mère était une né-moldu, une enfant sorcière née dans une famille de moldu.

« Mon père est un sang-pur mais ma mère est né-moldu. » Répondit-il calmement, tout en essayant de ne rien montrer de négatif en parlant d'eux.

Draco fit une petite grimace mais sembla trouver cela acceptable.

« Mes parents sont tout deux de sang-pur. » Annonça-t-il avec fierté.

Harry enregistra l'information, au vue du comportement du blond, les sang-purs devaient être la noblesse du monde sorcier ou un statut semblable.

« Actuellement ils sont sur le Chemin de Traverse, en train de m'acheter le reste de mes fournitures en attendant que j'en ai finit avec les robes et ensuite on ira acheter ma baguette ! » S'exclama-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler la joie enfantine que semblait lui faire éprouver ce projet.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était étrange, pourquoi s'encombrer d'une baguette quand on pouvait faire sans, surtout que la joie de Draco semblait désigner l'achat de cet objet comme un événement important.

« Et toi, où sont tes parents ? » Demanda le blond sans remarquer la baisse de température que venait de provoquer sa question.

« Nul part. » Dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Draco sembla cette fois comprendre qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain sensible car il se tut aussitôt. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur conversation, une employée vint chercher Draco et se dernier partit rapidement tout en lui adressant un signe avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Deux femmes se dirigeaient vers lui, il reconnut l'une d'elle comme l'employée qui l'avait accueilli mais la seconde lui était inconnue.

« Enchantée, je suis Mme Guipure, la propriétaire. »

« Harry, de même. » Se présenta-t-il succinctement.

Elle examina du regard ses vêtements durant de longues secondes mais ne commenta pas.

« Je dois pouvoir te trouver des vêtements moldus, qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ? »

Il lui fit rapidement part de ce dont il aurait besoin, trois ou quatre pantalons, deux ou trois t-shirts et le même nombre de chemise, un survêtement, et deux débardeurs, ainsi que des sous-vêtements, le tout en noir ou vert. Il aimait particulièrement ces couleurs et elles étaient relativement sombre ce qui l'arrangeait, il avait apprit durant son enfance que les vêtements sombres lui permettait de se fondre dans les coins et ainsi éviter l'attention malvenue de son oncle, depuis ça lui était resté.

La vendeuse acquiesça, bien que surprise par la commande aussi volumineuse qu'inhabituelle. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour revenir à la plus grande joie de Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux à l'idée de ses premiers vêtements neufs.

Il régla rapidement le tout et observa avec attention la sorcière lancer un sort d'allègement à son sac à l'aide d'un mouvement de sa baguette et d'une incantation. L'utilisation de ces artefacts de bois semblait relativement simple, bien qu'il ne doute pas qu'il faille travailler pour la contrôler, après tout les enfants ne devaient pas aller dans une école de magie pour rien.

Il sortit et sillonna plusieurs magasins auxquels il ne trouva pas d'autre intérêt que l'obtention de ses fournitures scolaires. La première boutique à attirer véritablement son attention fut Fleury et Bott devant laquelle il resta littéralement figé. Sous ses yeux s'étalaient des dizaines et des dizaines d'étagères remplies de livres en tout genre. Harry était pratiquement certain que ses yeux révélaient toute l'avidité qu'il ressentait à cet instant face à toutes les connaissances que renfermaient les livres qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait toujours adoré apprendre, l'école avait été un véritable paradis pour lui au début, la seule chose ayant retardé son éducation avait été les diverses punitions que provoquaient ses bonnes notes qui rendaient son oncle et sa tante particulièrement furieux. De plus les notes de Dudley était pitoyable et toujours attribuées à sa 'monstruosité' ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à s'instruire. Penser qu'il n'avait plus aucune restrictions aujourd'hui et qu'il y est une montagne d'or dans son coffre qui lui permettait de se permettre des écarts qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginé dans ses plus beaux rêves était tout simplement merveilleux.

Il entra dans un rayonnage tout en saisissant un étrange panier à l'entrée apparemment prévu au transport des livres dans le magasin et examina tout les livres qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il finit par prendre les manuels demandés sur la liste en ajoutant trois ou quatre livres de plus par matières, il sortit aussitôt des rayons ''scolaires'' et prit quelques livres sur la société sorcière. Il sillonna encore le magasin pendant quelques minutes et se retrouva sans vraiment s'en rendre compte dans une section plutôt sombre au fond de la boutique. Les livres étaient pour la plupart usés sinon extrêmement poussiéreux et semblaient avoir été oubliés depuis plusieurs années. Il redoubla d'attention, et examina les livres un à un cherchant ce qui serait le plus intéressant. Il trouva son bonheur dans un livre de potion qui semblait ne pas avoir d'âge, un livre de sortilège qui avait l'air de même origine que son homologue de potions et restait sans titre, 'Magie de l'esprit, des disciplines oubliées', 'Magie, où s'arrête le mythe' et 'Magie sans baguette, don ou légende'. Terriblement satisfait des achats qu'il allait effectuer il se détournait de cet étrange rayon lorsque son regard fut attiré par un livre à la couverture de cuir vert sombre sur lequel il sembla d'abord voir des symboles incompréhensibles avant de réussir à le lire dans un parfait anglais. Il le prit presque mécaniquement et l'ajouta à la pile qui commençait à devenir très volumineuse. Quelque chose dans ce livre lui semblait étrangement familier mais il décida de s'en préoccuper ultérieurement.

Il passa par la caisse et en ressortit délesté d'un peu plus d'une centaine de gallions sous le regard effaré du vendeur qui semblait ne pas vouloir croire à l'achat important que venait de faire ce qu'il considérait comme un enfant.

Il sortit en remerciant mentalement les sortilèges d'allègements et se dirigea vers Ollivanders. Après quoi il n'aurait plus qu'à passer par la Ménagerie Magique. Le magasin de baguette, d'extérieur vétuste l'était tout autant intérieurement, composé d'une petite pièce poussiéreuse où trônait une chaise solitaire. Il pouvait néanmoins voir des piles de boîtes à perte de vue et préféra ne pas s'y aventurer, les allées sombre et poussiéreuses que formaient les boîtes ne l'attirait pas particulièrement. Trop occupé à examiner la petite boutique des yeux, il ne ressentit pas la présence qui se glissait derrière lui et ne retint que de justesse un sursaut lorsqu'une voix retentit dans son dos.

« Enchanté M. Potter, je me souviens parfaitement de la baguette de votre père, 27,5 cm, flexible, bois d'acajou, moins puissante que celle de votre mère mais remarquable pour les métamorphoses. »

Harry grinça des dents sous l'appellation et l'évocation de son père mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ce vieil homme aux grands yeux pâles pouvait connaître son nom alors que selon les gobelins le monde sorcier ignorait jusque son existence.

« Vous êtes venus pour acheter votre baguette j'imagine ? Oui évidemment c'est une étape très importante dans la vie d'un jeune sorcier... » Il continua à marmonner des choses similaires pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« Êtes-vous droitier ou gaucher, M. Potter ? »

La pratique intensive des tâches ménagères chez les Dursley avaient l'unique mérite de l'avoir rendu ambidextre et il le lui signala sans toutefois préciser d'où venait cette capacité.

L'étrange fabriquant de baguette lui lança un regard surpris et sortit un ruban mètre avec lequel il entreprit de prendre des mesures, certaines pour le moins étrange mais Harry ne fit pas de commentaire, curieux à l'idée d'obtenir cet artefact de bois qui avait semblé faire frémir d'impatience Draco et que tout les sorciers possédaient.

Après de multiples manipulations de son ruban-mètre et des mesures dont il ignorait jusque là l'existence, Ollivander disparut entre les piles de boîtes et revint avec un petit nombre de baguettes. Il en saisit une sous l'injonction du fabriquant et écouta attentivement ses indications.

« Remuez la baguette, faîtes un mouvement, n'importe lequel. »

Harry s'exécuta et eut la surprise de voir une pile trembler sous une explosion sortit de nulle part, il crut un instant la voir s'effondrer sur eux mais elle finit par se stabiliser pour son plus grand soulagement. Il voulut s'excuser auprès du vendeur mais ce dernier balaya l'incident de la main en expliquant que c'était tout à fait normal. Il lui arracha aussitôt la baguette des mains tout en marmonnant de choses à propos de bois et de caractère et lui en présenta une autre.

Après près de trois quart d'heures d'essais infructueux, trois incendies, deux inondations et quatre mini-tempêtes, Harry commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Peut être que le fait de pourvoir faire de la magie sans baguette lui interdisait d'en avoir une ? Après tout un des livres qu'il avait acheté semblait considérer cette pratique comme rare ou impossible, il avait toujours été en marge du peuple moldu, le fait d'être en marge du peuple sorcier aussi ne le surprenait pas outre mesure. Mais tout de même, l'idée de ne pas avoir de baguette au contrario de tout les sorciers le paniquait légèrement. Ollivander interrompit ses interrogations silencieuses en laissant échapper une exclamation avec le visage de celui qui vient d'avoir une illumination avant de disparaître à nouveau dans les rayonnages. Il revint rapidement et lui présenta une boîte différente des autres, plus semblable à un coffret, avec un air de sérieux sur le visage qui l'inquiéta un peu. Harry saisit la baguette avec un regain d'espoir. Le plus beau sourire que le monde ait jamais vu sur son visage naquit, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux qu'à l'instant où il avait empoigné cette baguette, c'était comme retrouver une partie de lui-même qu'il ignorait manquante. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et de l'artefact jaillirent des étincelles ors, vertes et argents. Il se tourna vers le vendeur, toujours souriant, sans se préoccuper de l'air légèrement scrutateur que laissait paraître Ollivander.

« Bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 cm, facile à manier, très souple. » expliqua le vendeur comme on récite une vieille leçon apprise par cœur avant de se mettre à marmonner « étrange, très étrange… »

Harry reporta son attention sur lui, cela l'étonnait à peine qu'il y est quelque chose de bizarre, même dans ce monde il ne cessait de se trouver des anormalités.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange Mr Ollivander ? »

« Eh bien, le phénix qui a fournit la plume que contient votre baguette n'en a offert qu'une seule autre, et le propriétaire de cette baguette est celui qui a fait sa cicatrice à votre frère. »

Harry toucha inconsciemment sa propre cicatrice avant de demander avec une certaine appréhension.

« Vous voulez dire que ma baguette contient une plume du même phénix que celle de Voldemort ? »

Ollivander sursauta et le regarda avec stupeur, Harry crut même déceler une lueur de crainte dans ses yeux.

« Ne prononcez pas Son nom ! C'est presque un tabou dans notre société, nommez le Vous-savez-qui ! » S'écria le fabriquant de baguette avec horreur.

Ne pas dire son nom ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette coutume étrange que de l'appeler Vous-savez-qui ? Il ne répliqua rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, les sorciers avaient d'étranges manières, surtout pour évoquer un mage noir.

Il paya sa baguette en s'étonnant de ne devoir que sept gallions mais peut être était-ce lui que n'avait aucun sens des valeurs après tout il était totalement inexpérimenté à ce sujet, en onze ans de vie il était certain que les trois quarts c'étaient déroulés dans son placard. Harry sortit avec la sensation d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant vers la société sorcière avec cet achat.

Il se dirigea vers la Ménagerie Magique, dernier arrêt avant qu'il ne doive chercher un logement. Cette pensée le fit grimacer mais il reporta le sujet à plus tard, d'abord l'animal de compagnie. Il était certain de ne rien vouloir d'autre qu'un oiseau, ce genre d'animaux outre le fait d'être très utile en tant que moyen de communication dans cette société, était relativement autonome et ne nécessiterait pas l'entretien dû à tout autre animal comme un chat qui demanderait du temps qu'il n'aurait certainement pas et qu'il ne tenait pas à dépenser aussi inutilement. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut saisit par l'odeur lourde et désagréable qui régnait dans la petite pièce bruyante. Les murs étaient recouvertes de cages, chats et animaux étranges côtoyaient chouettes et hiboux tandis que des crapauds croissaient en un concert cacophonique dans des aquariums au fond du magasin. Un doux hululement lui fit relever la tête et il tomba nez à nez avec une magnifique chouette de couleur neige aux yeux étonnement intelligents. Il sut aussitôt qu'il l'achèterait, la lueur de compréhension presque humaine qu'il entrevoyait dans les yeux noirs de l'animal l'intriguait trop pour qu'il en soit autrement. Il passa rapidement en caisse avec une cage un peu plus confortable que celles des présentoirs et quelques biscuits pour chouettes. Il ouvrit la nouvelle cage et la présenta à l'animal qui y entra docilement avant de grignoter le gâteau qu'il venait d'y déposer. Un dernier regard sur la cage que venait de quitter la chouette l'informa qu'elle se nommait Hedwige.

« Salut ma belle, moi c'est Harry. A partir de maintenant on ne va plus se quitter, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Un hululement qu'on pourrait croire joyeux lui répondit et il sortit en souriant. Ces achats c'étaient avérés beaucoup plus agréable que prévu.

•

En tant que sorcier autant que barman, Tom avait déjà vu des gens étranges, des événements intriguant. Mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme cet enfant, petit et frêle, paraissant plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Mais ce n'était pas son physique qui l'étonnait, et effrayait un peu il devait bien se l'avouer, le barman. Non, c'était ces yeux derrière le masque à la fois affable et indifférent de son visage, ce regard méfiant derrière lequel semblait gronder un océan de colère et de haine. Un regard beaucoup trop vieux pour quelqu'un de son âge, des yeux qu'il pouvait deviner particulièrement meurtrier si on leur en donnait l'occasion.

Il ne sut jamais si c'était ces pupilles émeraudes ou la pitié qu'il ressentait face à ce qu'avait du vivre l'enfant pour le transformer ainsi qu'il accepta de lui louer une chambre. Plus tard tout ce dont il se souviendrait serait qu'un adolescent aux beaux yeux verts lui avait loué une chambre jusque la rentrée.

•

Cette nuit là, après s'être installé dans la chambre vétuste mais confortable qui constituerait désormais son logement jusque la rentrée, Harry rêva d'explosion, de cris et de lumière verte.

Le lendemain il n'aurait plus qu'une légère réminiscence de deux yeux rouges le fixant avec un intérêt teinté de folie.

A suivre…

* * *

Lundi 30 juillet 2012

Azazel Shaar'yn

* * *

11 pages

8183 mots

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous aurez aimés ce chapitre :)

Au prochain pour la rentrée à Poudlard !


End file.
